Meet Moi!
by Emerald Space2
Summary: Samara Morgan wants to meet Rukawa. Bunch of events. Short story. :]
1. First Event

**Meet Moi!**

Everything not mine except this fic. Slam Dunk not mine. Samara not mine. Samara is also known as Sadako, but I'm too sure with the Japanese version of 'The Ring' so I'll stick with the name Samara Morgan. 

**Be forewarned:**

1. Some vital facts have been altered for my own liking. For example, the Rukawa Brigaders' names! Bwahahaha! 

2. This story is like Charles Dickens story. Bwahaha! (At least I think so, I like Charles Dickens stories). 

3. Don't 'common sense' this fic too much or you'll get brain damage.

**Info of Samara that you MUST know:**

Samara died young. Samara was thrown into a well before she died. She died in the well. Samara is the undead. She likes to KILL! Bwahahaha! She can travel through TV. (Computer IS some sort of a TV, right?) Samara got the gift! Ooh! She can kill by just looking at your eyes. (At least I think so.)

**Originally this fic is supposed to be:** Drama/Romance, Rukawa/Samara pairing.

**The great-expected words from you:** You must be joking

~.

  
** Rukawa**  
  
It's dark. It's night. It's boring. Can't sleep. 

I looked around the TV room in my house. Since I'm always practicing basketball so much, I hardly have time for TV. So let's see what tapes I have.

- Tape 1: Ripley's Believe It Or Not

Isn't this about Jack The Ripper? He makes me think of Jack and Jill. This tape must be some nursery rhymes then.

- Tape 2: Cinderella.

Cinderella? No, I don't feel like watching sci-fi now.

- Tape 3: Momotaro

Momotaro! (Yay!) Nah, not tonight.

- Tape 4

This tape isn't labeled. I took the tape out of its case and then spotted a message:

_This tape will kill you if you watch it. To be sent to the lab and destroyed. Do not watch._  
  


Oh, that sounds interesting. I played the tape and sat down on the couch.

So the movie began. First there was this bright ring with darkness all around it. Then weird pictures were shown. I got even more bored.

Then I saw this girl, this girl coming out of the well. She's walking so painfully slow and in a strange way towards the TV screen.

"Do'ahou."

I took the remote and clicked on the red button, which is supposed to turn the TV off.

It didn't work. The TV won't turn off.

The girl was walking and walking towards the screen.

I pressed the red button on the remote control harder, getting annoyed.

Finally, as the last resort, I unplugged the TV. But the TV still showed that girl walking towards the screen. Her long hair covered her face. What's up with that?

"Do'ahou." This is getting irritating. Suddenly, I was struck with a brilliant plan.

~

**Girl in the TV**  
  
I know what's he going to do. Run. Scream. Hehehehehe. 

I walked and walked, getting closer and closer to him.

What the--?!

~

**Rukawa**  
  
Sayonara.

~

**Girl in the TV**  
  
CRASH! 

Aaaah! That guy had just thrown his TV out of the window.

I crawled out of the TV, and found myself in piles and piles of trash.

Squish! My hand landed on something squishy and smelly. I'm not going to think about it.

I looked up and saw that guy turning away from the window muttering something about attending a basketball tournament tomorrow.

He's so manly, not freaking out at all. I need to meet this guy.

[[ The next day- ]]

It's so early in the morning.  


What's wrong with these people? Why are they all sitting outside that big building? I know that he would be here. This place. My research about the basketball tournament cannot be wrong.  
  
I must look pretty out-of-fashion in this area. Everyone is avoiding my deadly gaze except that girl who doesn't seem to notice me. That girl is holding some photo, and happens to be unlucky enough not to find a seat on the benches. * Snicker * 

What's her name? I noticed two letters spelled out on her undergarment-like dress. I shall speak to her. Hehehehehe….

~

  
** Ru**  
  


"You're Ru."

That's not Rukawa's voice. I mean, like how can Rukawa's voice be like a little baby girl's voice.

Who cares if the person talking to me is the president (unless the president is the ever-so-handsome Rukawa-kun, of course).

I continued minding my own business, continue sitting down on the icky, itchy grass under the tree (Ka, Wa and the Rukawa Brigaders took all the benches), and most importantly, admiring the adorable Rukawa photo in my hands. (That is most required for all Rukawa Brigaders like me).

~  
  
**Person-Who-Is-Not-Rukawa Standing In Front Of Ru**  
  
I don't think she heard me. She shall face my wrath. But I want her to see my face before she dies. Hehehehehehe….. 

"Ru," I hissed in a menacing voice.

~

  
** Ru**  
  
What's her problem? Can't she see I'm busy with my Rukawa photo?! 

Besides, she got my real name wrong. Why does everyone call me Ru?!

"My name is not Ru! It's Ruri!" I yelled, prying my eyes away from Rukawa the Super Rookie photo to glare at the little girl standing in front of me.

Ma… mummy! She's so scary!

The girl wore white, taller than I expected for such a kiddy voice and had long black hair covering her face. Just like that girl from 'The Ring'.

"Eeeek! Don't hurt me! Please!" I squealed, holding my darling Rukawa's photo in front of me to save myself, squeezing my eyes shut. Sweat beads trickled down my temples.

~

**The scary girl with long black hair.**

My eyes widened on my corpsey white face (but of course, you can't see my eyes since my hair is covering my face.)

That ugly Ru girl had the picture of him! Him! And I don't mean the Powerpuff girls' bad guy 'Him'. (I watch TV a lot since I can travel through TV. Better than being stuck in a well.)

"Who is this?" I asked in my childlike voice. (Not my fault I sound like that.) I pointed at the photo.

~

**Ru  
  
**I opened my eyes and blinked. That scary girl was pointing at Rukawa's photo. 

There is just simply no way she doesn't know who Rukawa is!

"That's Rukawa-kun! Rukawa Kaede! The best basketball player in the whole wide world! I, Ruri with my friends, Kaki and Wawi are leaders of the Rukawa Brigade! We cheer for our Rukawa-kun to show how much we appreciate his excellent play!"

I rattled on and on, but snapped my mouth shut when the scary girl took her fingers away from Rukawa's photo.

"I have a request," said the girl in a menacing voice. Oh no! Oh no! Don't tell me, please, please don't tell me—

"I want to join the Rukawa Briagade."

"N-NANI?!? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

~

**Girl with menacing voice  
**   


That Ru girl nearly tore Rukawa's photo. How delicate. Other girls rushed to Ruri's aid, well; actually to make sure she didn't tear the Rukawa photo.

"Is there something wrong about me joining?" I asked, brushing a bit of my hair to the side to reveal a smirk on my semi-decomposed face. The others (who must be Rukawa Brigaders) screamed and some gasped.

An ugly girl stepped forward, she held a banner which had Rukawa's name on it. "N-n-nothing, it's just that… just that…"

"Just that what?!" I hissed, and with one eye, looked straight into the ugly girl's eyes, unleashing my terrible power.

The ugly girl screamed, and dropped the banner. Her ugly face was now uglier, thanks to my power. Her mouth was wide, wide open with her eyeballs rolled up.

The other Rukawa Brigaders were hugging among themselves, trying very hard not to scream by making weird noises.

I hung my head, not in guilt, but to get my hair over my face in a cool way. "Just that what?!" I repeated my question, this time to the other Rukawa Brigaders.

~

**Ruri**  
  
OhmyCheezelsohmyCheezelsohmyCheezels! We are so going to die! 

~

**Kaki**  
  
I want my mummy! 

~

**Wawi  
**   


I took a step forward, making sure I did not step on the fresh hideous corpse (all corpses are hideous anyway).

I had to be careful not to make the wrong move while facing this hideous girl or else I'll become a hideous corpse too.

"It's just that there are just too many members, but since one is gone, there should be no problem," I lied and forced a smile.

~

**Kaki**  
  
This isn't happening! No it can't be! It can't! It can't! It can't! This world is swirling and swirling and swirling…. 

~

**Ruri**  
  


Thud.

Ka? You alright? * poke, poke * Since you look immobile and unconscious I'm sure you won't mind me taking just a few Rukawa photographs from you. :]

"What's your name?" Wawi asked to the creepy girl with long black hair.

The creepy girl snickered. "Samara Morgan."

~

**Wawi**  
  


Thud.

Oh dear. Oh dear. Not just Ka, but Ru had also fainted. Now I got to do everything by myself. It's not fair!

Pray Samara can cheer.

~

[[ Soon enough, my dear readers, a game against Shohoku and Kainan will begin. All the Rukawa Brigaders were waiting patiently in the seats for the appearance of Rukawa in the basketball court. ]]

~

**Samara Morgan**  
  


I was waiting with patience, in the front row, next to Wawi.

First the Kainan basketball team appeared, blah, blah, blah. Then the Shohoku basketball team appeared. I quickly leaned forward the moment I saw Rukawa.

~

**Rukawa**  
  


Is it just me or am I seeing the same girl I saw in the TV?

Ah, the girl must be a fan of that lousy movie. People don't make good movies nowadays * Sigh *

~

**Sakuragi**

The kitsune's fans just gets uglier and uglier! Nyahahahaha! Luckily for me I have beautiful Haruko-chan.

Eh, there's just a Wa there. What happened to the Ru and the Ka?

~

**Wawi**

Can't that creepy girl stop staring at me?! I'm just doing the traditional cheer for Rukawa-kun!

I was kicking up my legs high up in the air, waving the yellow pom-poms like usual and shrieking "Rukawa! Rukawa! Love me! Love me Rukawa!"

"Are you going to cheer for Rukawa-kun?" I asked Samara, a slight irritation creeping into my voice.

"Stop," Samara hissed, her gaze settled back on the handsomest guy on Earth.

"Huh? Stop what?" I asked between my perfect cheers.

"Sit down and stop your cheer, it's distracting me," Samara shot a look at me with a warning tone.

"But- but-!" I immediately stop my protests, quickly silenced and sat down for the thought of kicking the bucket didn't seem attractive.

Silence from me. Deep, eerie silence.

Oh! Rukawa scooreeeeeed!

"EEEEEEEE!! RUKAWA-KUN!!!" I quickly shot up from my seat, throwing the pom-poms up in the air.

I caught one of the pom-poms. "Hey, where did the other one go?" I wondered aloud and turned my head to my left—

The other pom-pom had landed on Samara's head. She was glaring at me. Oh no! Oh no! I quickly took the pom-pom from her head and profusely apologized insincerely.

I sat on the seat like a magnet and did my very best to keep my mouth zipped. It's not fair! The other Rukawa Brigaders are cheering their heads off while I'm glued to the seat.

~

**Samara Morgan**  
  


The match was finally over. Thank goodness, it's just all too irritating.

I'm now waiting for Rukawa to walk pass this corridor. Waiting… waiting…. Tick, tock, tick, tock.

Then I saw him--! He's walking with his basketball teammates! I--!

Hey! The Rukawa Brigaders are blocking my way! I shouldn't kill them one by one (though I'm tempted) because it'll take too much time and they are really, really a lot.

~

**An Average Rukawa Brigader**

We got to save my delicate Rukawa-kun from this evil creature! Ugh, must block Samara….

~

**Akagi **

Rukawa's fans just gets weirder and weirder. They squashed themselves to a corner like a pack or sardines.

I shook my head and sighed.

~

**Samara**  
  


The crowd of the Rukawa Brigaders is massive! I can smell and only see their heads (since I'm quite short).

With just some talented concentration, I used my gift to pass through the crowd, only to find Rukawa was gone.

Feeling blue and annoyed at the moment, I let loose my wrath on one of the Rukawa Brigaders who looked at my way. Heeheeheehee!

I grinned in content, watching that person crumble to the floor. Good for you. The other Rukawa Brigaders quickly backed away.

I leaned against the wall, hanging my head low, and considered wiping out all the Rukawa Brigaders.

"Miss, are you alright?" a voice asked from behind me and saw—

Isn't he one of the basketball players?


	2. 2nd Event

**Samara**

"Is there any possible way I can help you?" that guy asked.

Whoa, so kind. So sincere. So… odd.

"No, there's no way," I faked a sniffle, "I live in a well and both my parents are dead."

The guy gave a sympathetic look.

"Now leave me!" I snapped. "You're just a stranger to me!"

The guy smiled. "My name is Jin. Soichiro Jin."

His sense of kindness is really creeping me out.

He is so creepy that I can't even get a grip on my power.

"I'm Samara Morgan." No handshakes, please.

~

**Jin**

I couldn't help but to feel sorry for this girl. She must have a hard time with strangers. She's lonely, scared and frail.

Besides that, she's quite young. I assume she's about… 10 years old?

"Don't worry, you can stay in my house," I said to this girl.

~

**Mrs Soichiro**

Ding! Dong!

Oh! The doorbell! It must be Jin darling.

I threw down the knife next to some carrots on the wooden chopping board and rushed towards the door.

I opened the door. Smiled at my son and my eyes drifted to his companion-

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

~

**Samara**

….

I twisted my lip into a scorn and muttered, "I'm not that ugly."

~

**Jin**

"No, it's not that. It's just that I didn't prepare enough food for guests," said my mother.

"Sorry, I forgot to give a phone call," I apologized, scratching the back of my head in some sort of apologetic way.

My mother looks quite traumatized. I really, really should have made that phone call.

Her eyes were staring into space as she gestured for Samara and I to enter the house.

"Take a seat," I told Samara and she obeyed without saying much.

"Mom, I want to tell you something," I prepared my mother for some explanation. She gave a slight nod, but she was still staring into space.

"Wait, I'll go get us all a drink first," I said while I moved to the kitchen.

[[ Later after got everyone in the tiny living room a drink, Jin's explained about his intention of his kind deed. ]]

My mother's hands were trembling as she held the cup of coffee in her hands. Samara was just staring at the glass of orange juice in her hands. Kids love orange juice, so she must be shy (to not be drinking her orange juice).

"How much would the medical bills cost?" my mother asked sweetly, putting down the cup of coffee on a pool of spilled coffee on the rectangular glass-table

"Medical bills? What medical bills?" I asked, confused. Yeah, what medical bills?

"Jin, don't you see?" my mother's voice cracked while I could see the disturbing frustration in her eyes, "This girl… Samara… she's a… a…." She gasped for breath and could not carry on her sentence.

"I know mom, a leper. She's got leprosy, but I want to help," I said, noticing some of the flesh on Samara's face were missing.

Samara dropped the glass of orange juice on the floor and her head glanced at my way. The glass smashed onto the floor, spilling orange juice on the carpet.

~

**Samara**

What?! He thinks I have leprosy! Isn't leprosy the disease that causes some parts of the body like the fingers to slowly fall off? Ahahahahahahaha!

I'm not a leper. I'm not even alive. Some parts of my face have decayed over the years.

I was trembling violently, mainly because I wanted to burst out laughing, but had to bury the laughter because this is getting interesting and I don't want to ruin the events by getting Jin and his mother to stare at my sudden outburst of laughing fits.

~

**Jin**

I shouldn't have said that in front of Samara. She's now trembling with hurt.

"I'm sorry to say that," I apologized to her. However, my mother was still staring into space like a dummy.

"Isn't leprosy contagious?" my mother asked. "Long time ago, lepers were sent to live far, far away from the villagers."

I smiled. "We are all humans. We shouldn't discriminate one another."

~

**Mrs Soichiro**

Oh my dear son, my poor son, my precious.

…..

"I'm so proud of you," I sniffed getting some tissues from the tissue box, touched that my son is willing to help others in need.

I dabbed my teary eyes and smiled at my son.

~

[[ The next sunny morning-- ]]

I poured a glass of chocolate milk for Samara.

_Ker-blop, ker-blop, ker-blop_ the slightly frozen chocolate milk went when it was being poured into the glass.

(A/n: That's how Mrs. Soichiro's milk went. Ahahahhahahaha! Joke! Sorry for hentai joke insert.)

I heard the door open. My son is going to practice his 3-point shots again.

"Where's Samara, Jin?" I asked, holding the glass of chocolate milk. (P.s: The chocolate milk is poisoned! Bwahahahaha! Joke again. * Gets strangled by the reader *. )

Jin closed the door and walked towards this way. "Oh, Samara borrowing my computer and said that if she leaves, we shouldn't look for her."

"That's nice dear." I nodded, the glass of chocolate milk still in my hand.

Jin took the glass of chocolate milk from my hand and drank it.

"Arigato gozaimasu haha*!" Jin left the apartment and the empty glass on the basin.

( * He said "Thank you mom." Haha is mother in Japanese, he isn't laughing. I'm telling you this so that you can start calling your mom haha. Haha! )

Ah, so Samara is borrowing the computer and she might leave anytime. We shouldn't look for her if she goes missing.

….

Wait a minute, she's going to hijack the computer!

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" I ran towards Jin's bedroom and flung the door open. (A/n: Such an energetic mother!)

Phew! The computer was there, but Samara wasn't. "That girl could have at least have the decency to switch off the computer," I said, as I flicked a switch. The computer shut down.

~

[[ Somewhere else-- ]]

~

**Haruko**

I was on the Internet, chatting. Yay!

Then suddenly-

"What is that?!" I squinted my eyes at the small tiny dot on the screen.

The dot became bigger, and I realized it was a girl with her long hair covering her face. She's walking to me!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

I quickly went running out of my room, abandoning computer, Internet, chat and all.

~

**Akagi**

I heard my sister screaming, waving her hands up in the air, running towards me, telling me something about "faceless girl with long hair".

I knew I shouldn't have asked Haruko to eat broccoli for breakfast.

~

**Samara**

I fell out of the computer's screen. That girl sure was quick to run.

Oh well, no time for that! I sat on the computer chair (the one with wheels. I'm sure it's not called a wheelchair).

I scrutinized the computer screen. Two people (called Matsui and Fujii) in MSN were typing stuff like "Hey! Are you there?! Speak!"

Ah, then I found what I wanted.

Using the mouse, I clicked on the icon and scrolled through pages and pages of Rukawa images. Heaven! Heeheehee.

Then some words caught my eye. Rukawa's address!

My lips curled into a smile and I left the room through the door.

~

**Haruko**

"There she is! There she is!" I cried hysterically as I whirled around to face my brother, pointing at the faceless girl with long hair who was walking out of the room.

My brother grunted. When I actually got him to look, she had already gone.

My onnican these days….

~

**Akagi**

Hmph. I knew my little sister was just seeing things.

My imouto these days….

~

**Samara**

Huh, Rukawa isn't home. Not to worry, I have the patience to wait till dawn arrives.

I stood outside his house, listening to the ancient music spell called "Lady Marmalaid" on my "borrowed" Discman from Jin. (Forgot to ask permission to borrow. Oh well, I am supposed to be evil anyway.)

Hey sister, go sister….

~

**Wa**

"Nooooo! Let me perish and sleep peacefully in my grave!" Ka screamed while struggling away from Ru's grip and mine.

Ka's pigtails were getting in my face. Splutter, splutter.

"Chill Ka! I know that creepy and ugly girl joined our club, but that doesn't mean we should commit suicide," Ru cried, her very short curly hair bouncing up and down.

"This is a disgrace!" Ka screamed, throwing a powerful blow at Ru's way.

BAM!

Ru was KO-ed with a black eye.

I immediately let go of Ka with fear of getting a huge "beauty" mark on my delicate face like Ru.

After all, I have longer hair than Ru and Ka (which means I'm the most beautiful among them all!).

Ka ran out of the house, screaming dementedly.

"Ugh, I was only trying to help," chocked Ru, her hand and eye twitching in pain. Twitch, twitch.

"At least she's not trying to stab her heart with a mechanical pencil anymore," I said, looking at the bright side.

Translation: I'm glad I didn't get a black eye like you! Heehee!

~

**Rukawa**

It's already very dark, 12:00am.

I cycled faster, feeling drowsiness getting hold of me.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzz….

Crash!

Uh? Who did I crash into?

Eh? That girl looks awfully familiar.

Oh! That hairstyle!

I remember now.

I'm going to sleep. I yawned as I got up and picked up my bicycle.

~

**Samara**

He is right in front of me!

Quick! Think of something to say.

I finally found my tongue.

"Voulez vous couche avec moi?" **

Oops, that didn't come out right.

( ** "Voulez vous couche avec moi?" is from the 'Lady Marmalaid' song. It means "Would you sleep with me tonight?" )

~

**Ka**

Honk! Honk!

"Hey lass! Get out of the road!" the brute kept honking in his car.

"Let me diiiiiieeee!" I moaned, lying in the middle of the road.

Why are there so many cars surrounding me? Not one car had run over me and let me die. Instead, I get these drivers throwing unromantic words at me.

I stood up and stuck out my "friendship" finger at them (I always wanted to do that) and then slumped back down on the tarred road.

Someone is calling the police, but I don't give a fig.

I was as a pigeon was flying above me and-

It dropped a "white bomb" on my hair!

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" I screamed, got up and ran far away from the road before the more pigeons decide that they want to give me more "presents".

"Ick! My hair! Unholy pigeons!" I cursed while trying to get the icky white stuff out of my beautiful pig-tailed hair.

"Who are you?" A voice asked from not far away from where I stood. My heart skipped a beat. That voice-it's Rukawa Kaede's voice! I was about to reply until I heard someone else reply:

"I'm Samara Morgan."

I immediately froze in horror. No! Goodness-knows-what Samara would do when she's with Rukawa-kun!

I had to peek, had to eavesdrop.

With my great stealth, I hid behind some (ugh!) trashcans and watched.

I waited for what that creepy girl was going to say. My heart was thumping furiously, waiting painfully for that creepy girl's words to Rukawa.

"Come with me," that creepy girl said.

"Why?" Rukawa asked, seemingly startled by the sudden request.

"Marry me! Let's live together! We can live together in a well, harass other people's lives!" Samara cried, her words gushed out speedily. She grabbed Rukawa's collar (but could not lift him up since she's shorter). "Let's go now."

Noooo! This cannot be happening, I was tearing my hair out just by watching this creepy girl expressing such far-fetched imagination-it should be me instead of her!

"Nooo! Rukawa-kun! Don't listen to her!" I cried, running towards to my Rukawa-kun.

Samara eyes darkened.


	3. Final Event

**Rukawa**

Marry this girl?! Have you gone out of your mind?!

"You're too young for me," I said.

Samara Morgan's eyes darkened, she hung her head, letting her hair fall over her head. "No, I'm not. I'm about 54 years old."

Nanniii?!

"You're too old for me," I said instead.

Her eyes shot a deadly glare at me. "One more word about the age, and I shall send you to hell. Literally."

I lifted up and eyebrow.

Then a girl came running towards this way, clung onto my arm. She looks like one of the girls that cheer for me during any game. The word 'Ka' was printed on her white blouse. She glared at Samara and stuck out her tongue. "Rukawa is _mine_! _Mine_!"

Samara's eyes were hidden behind the hair, she lifted up her head a bit, her eyes met Ka's eyes.

Ka was already sobbing, I could barely make out what she was murmuring between her sobs, "I'll save you… don't care… if I'll die… can't live without you…." She increased her grip on my arm and tried to back away from Samara, but didn't manage to make me move. (I'm not weak. Humph.)

My heart pounded furiously as I could feel the evil, the evil power that caused Ka to lose her grip on my arm and she sank to the floor.

I tried to blink away the confusion that was invading my mind. I looked at Ka's face and froze-

Her jaw dropped wide open, her eyes were blank whiteness, and her face looks so dry and had the colour of a corpse.

"Come with me," Samara said in a cold voice. I could not help but to comply.

"Where are we going?"

"My home. In a well."

In a well? Well, well.

***Imagine:

"Kaede! Spring cleaning! Scrub! Scrub!" yelled Samara, holding a whip, while I had to scrub the well with a sponge even though my arm ached badly. The whip lashed out, again and again, with Samara laughing hysterically at the background.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

And maybe 6 months later, a doctor was cramped with them in their home (which is the well). The doctor held a wrapped baby in his arms and handed it to me.

Samara's eyes twinkled in delight, "Isn't he beautiful?". The baby was a skeleton, with some bits of flesh in its face.

"Daddy!" the baby said.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

***End of imagination

"No! I'd rather die than to live with you!" I yelled suddenly, backing away from Samara.

Samara had a deadly aura surrounding her. "You better listen or you'll regret it!" she hissed.

"Just… just kill me. I wouldn't be able to play basketball or do anything I please, living with the likes of you!" I uttered my words confidently, slowly backing away.

"I'll grant your wish then," Samara answered, slowly raising her head.

~

**Samara**

Rukawa waited coolly, but I knew he was also in cold sweat.

I got a grip my power, ready to destroy Rukawa….

But something, something held me back. There was a gnawing feeling inside me, and a lump on my throat.

I-I couldn't….

How could you kill someone you love?

I loosened my power, and turned around and left the puzzled Rukawa behind with tears streaming down my eyes.

~

[[ A few days later-- ]]

**Ru**

I left some red roses on near Ka's headstone.

The other commoners and our majestic Rukawa Briagders were all here to waste our time spilling our tears for Kaki.

~Her headstone was written with:

Here lies Kaki, Who obviously wasn't very lucky.

~

Oh! Poor, poor Kaki!

~

**Haruko**

SHE'S DEAD! HIP-HIP-HOORAY!

Oops, I'm not supposed to say something like that.

I wandered around aimlessly in the crowd of people dressed in silky black clothes.

Standing near a tree was the-faceless long haired girl!? She can't be attending Ka's funeral, probably just hanging around because she was dressed in white.

Then a red-head, (hey! That's Sakuragi!) walked up to the girl and said something like, "Why are you dressed in white?"

The faceless longhaired girl flashed a big wide grinned in some sort of evil manner at Sakuragi. "My, aren't you afraid of my looks?"

"What's there to be afraid of?" Sakuragi asked back, looking puzzled.

… Sakuragi is so brave.

~

**Sakuragi**

What kind of question is that? Isn't that a mask she's wearing?

That girl scratched her chin, looking at me like as if she's coming up with some tensai-ish idea.

~

**Samara**

My lips suddenly curved upwards.

There is many fish in the sea.

~

~*~Owari~*~The End~*~


End file.
